Boredom: The Everlasting Need for Pranks
by RedCardinals
Summary: When Tony gets bored after a full hour of paperwork, and sees that both his coworkers had gone to breakfast without him, he decides to cure his boredom and have a bit of liveliness added to his day. No pairings, No cussing, but there is lots of laughs. :3 Have fun! Please Review!


**Hey! Super glad somebody is reading my story, please review! I JUST RECENTLY UPDATED THIS STORY, SINCE PEOPLE KEPT SAYING IT WAS TOO CHILDISH OF TONY, SO HERE WE GO... TOTALLY REWRITTEN FOR TWO REVIEWS...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS... Though, if I did, there would be some relation to a teenage girl in the show (Maybe Tony's sister) and Gibb's daughter would not have died. **

**Characters: Ziva, McGee, Gibbs, and of course, Tony.**

**Pairing: None. Honestly, I don't do that sort of thing. It's just friendship stuffs :3**

**Length: Short. One chapter (I'd call it a one-shot, but that's for romance)**

**Setting: Oh, no specific one. Just in the NCIS headquarters, at the desks. **

**Full Description: Tony is bored out of his mind by all the lousy paperwork that he's had to do. He realizes that McGee is at breakfast with Ziva, and most likely will be late, so he ends the boredom temporarily. **

**Now, please have your laughs and reviews at the ready! Thank you!**

* * *

Tony yawned for the thousandth time that morning. He was completely exhausted from all of the paperwork that had kept him at the office for a whole four hours last night and an extra hour this morning.

He looked over the pile of current paperwork. He still had at least 30 minutes of paperwork left, sitting in an intimidating stack beside his right hand. "Ugh," He growled.

He looked over his left wrist at his clock. 7:02. _Ha! McGee's late! _He cast a glance to the side, looking for Ziva, and frowned when he discovered she was missing too. He shrugged it off and continued with his paperwork.

_"Since you're so bored all the time, DiNozzo," Gibbs had stated in a calm but obviously disappointed voice. "You can finish the team's paperwork tomorrow for us."_

That was two days ago. Tony was still stuck fumbling with a pencil. His thumb had gone numb and his fingers were throbbing. _I should get workman's compensation. _

But suddenly, Tony grinned. He had a brilliant idea. Better than brilliant, extraordinary. It was such a good plan, he needed to put it into action now. It would be too funny for work. He looked from Ziva's desk to McGee's desk. They were virtually identical.

He sneaked away from his desk, and grinned as he put his brilliant idea into action. This would be hilarious.

* * *

McGee and Ziva had joined one another for a breakfast out at IHOP together as coworkers. Ziva had, of course, ordered a stack of pancakes; and McGee had ordered the platter of eggs, bacon, and a pancake. They chatted together, laughing at their stories of Tony and laughing harder as the other person tried to give an impression of Tony.

Once they had finished, they took off to the office, to meet with the real Tony and await Gibbs' orders.

But when they got there, Tony was uncharacteristically quiet, and even more uncharacteristically mellow looking. Almost a little too.. nonchalant.

"Hey, Tony," McGee greeted with a small smile and Ziva copied, placing a silver-dollar pancake they had purchased for him as a "peace-treaty" as they called it. After all, it was their fault he was doing the paperwork. Locking him downstairs with nothing but some action figures and sending Gibbs down to see what Tony was doing. Funny, but mean. They hadn't thought about it at the time, but after a while, they realized how childish it had been of them.

Tony acknowledged the small pancake that was moist with dried out syrup, and ate it all in one bite. "Erhm, 'Nanks!" He said with his mouth full, grinning.

McGee and Ziva sat at their desks, and frowned. McGee went to pull of his laptop, but instead found one of Ziva's guns. Ziva went to start up her computer, and found the Star-Trek symbol as her computer screensaver.

"What is wrong with my computer?"

"Where's my laptop?"

"Where did my gun go?"

"My star trek stuff is gone!"

"What are these space-arts?"

"Do you mean space-'crafts'?"

"Yes!"

"Tony?!" They said simultaneously.

But he was already on his way to the elevator. He had finished his paperwork already and preparing to run some paperwork to Abby for her to sign it. Ziva and McGee followed after him angrily, and Tony blew them kisses as the elevator doors closed.

"Tony," Gibbs' voice came from the corner of the elevator. "Why are Ziva and McGee chasing you?"

Tony's eyes grew large and he laughed nervously. "Well, uh, you see.."

* * *

**How was that? Hope it was good! Please REVIEW! :D**

**BTW I updated, so if you read this before, please re-review :))**


End file.
